Pay Attention
by Authoress K. C
Summary: LIGHT SWITCH GAME!!!!!!! *giggle*


Pay Attention  
By: Karie  
  
~~~  
Okai, announcement, first, warnings later.  
  
I AM HOLDING AN ART CONTEST! TO ENTER YOU MUST READ MY DAIKERU FIC, "BLOWN." TAKERU DRAWS A PICTURE IN THE FIC. THE CONTEST IS FOR YOU, MY FAITHFUL READERS, TO DRAW THAT PICTURE FOR ME SINCE MY ART SKILLS ARE NON-EXISTANT. I WILL REWARD WITH FICS! PRIZES ARE AS FOLLOWS:  
  
1st Place: four yaoi fanfics of any-   
digimon   
gundam wing   
outlaw star   
dragonballz  
weiß kreuz character(s).  
  
2nd Place: two yaoi fan fics of (see above list) and a insert into one of my next fics.  
  
3rd Place: one fan fic (see above) and a guest appearance in a fic.  
  
4th Place: a guest appearance in a fic.  
  
DEADLINE IS WHENEVER MY COMPUTER IS UP AND RUNNING NORMALLY AGAIN.  
  
THAT CONCLUDES THIS OFFICAL ANNOUNCEMENT. BACK TO THE REGULARLY SCHEDULED WARNING.  
  
Okai, there. Now for my warnings. Umm, YYH. My first one. Okai, so I wrote one then didn't finish it all the way and deleted it. It sucked. *cough* But, yeah. YYH, umm, mebbe lemon/lime? Weird? Uhh... Enjoy Minna!  
~~~  
  
Kurama grinned and waved at people as he walked home from school, bag slung over his shoulder. Suddenly Yuusuke popped out from behind a tree and fell in beside Kurama.  
  
"Hey. Goin' home?"  
  
Kurama nodded.  
  
"Yes. Going out?"  
  
Yuusuke crossed his arms behind his head and shrugged with a sigh.  
  
"I don't know. I don't feel like going alone and I do not want to go with Keiko again. She's boring."   
  
Kurama laughed and nodded as they approached his gate.  
  
"I would believe it. Well, I have to go. Ja ne Yuusuke."  
  
"Kurama! Wait, could you help me with something?"  
  
"Nani?"  
  
Yuusuke sighed and pushed his hair back away from his eyes slightly.  
  
"Well, I have an assignment. I kinda got pinned with it. I have to do a report on something I like, and I thought maybe you and Hiei could help me think of something."  
  
Kurama nodded.  
  
"Of course. Will you mind if I go change into something else?"  
  
Yuusuke grinned.  
  
"Thanks, no go ahead."  
  
  
Kurama turned and went into his house, trotting upstairs and depositing his books neatly on his desk then changing out of his uniform and into a pair of white jeans and a white button down shirt that he didn't bother to tuck in. He prodded Hiei out of his shower and dragged the han-koorime downstairs and out the door. He smiled at Yuusuke.  
  
"All right, lets go."  
  
He pulled Hiei after him, following Yuusuke to the building and up the stairs to the apartment he shared with his mother. He led the two demons into his room away from the reek of beer. He sat on his bed and picked up some paper and pencil from the floor. Kurama forced Hiei to sit on the bed as well then took a seat on the bed next to both of them.  
  
"Yuusuke, what can you think of that you like?"  
  
"Well, not much. Sake?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
Kurama laughed slightly behind his hand.  
  
"That wouldn't go over well with teachers, Yuusuke."  
  
"Yeah, thats why I need help."  
  
"Hn. Baka ningen. You like to fight."  
  
"Oh... Umm, teachers don't like you fighting at school."  
  
"Hn. Baka ningens."  
  
Kurama thought quietly. Yuusuke coughed suddenly and got up.   
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Uhh, I'll be right back, I have to go use the bathroom."  
  
{Yeah, for a cold shower.}  
  
[shut up!]  
  
Yuusuke left the room in a hurry and slammed the bathroom door, leaning on it, panting. Kurama and Hiei were in his room, on his bed. It was hard not to jump them.  
  
"Yuusuke?"  
  
"Hai?"  
  
He couldn't NOT answer Kurama.  
  
"Do you have anything to eat?"  
  
"Umm, yeah, under my bed is a box of chocolate."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Yuusuke panted softly as Kurama's steps faded away. He went to the sink and splashed his face with water, patting it dry with a towel then leaving the bathroom, re-entering his room. Kurama was teasing Hiei cheerfully with a peice of chocolate.  
  
"Come on Hiei, one bite, I promise its okay to eat. I had some."  
  
"Hn. Baka kitsune. Iie."  
  
"Plllllease han-koorime? For me?"  
  
"...One bite."  
  
Yuusuke stood in the door way while Kurama held the gooey candy out to Hiei who leaned forwards, mouth open. Kurama pushed the candy into Hiei's mouth. The little demon's lips closed around the foxes fingers and slid back, pulling off with a soft wet sound. Yuusuke really wanted a cold shower. He walked in, trying to act normal.  
  
"Anyone think of something?"  
  
"Oh, you could write about chocolate."  
  
Hiei snorted and so did Yuusuke.  
  
"No offense Kurama, but I don't think so."  
  
Kurama laughed and licked his fingers, even though there was nothing on them. Yuusuke gulped. Kurama picked up a peice of chocolate and held it out.  
  
"Here. Open up."  
  
Yuusuke's eyes became plates.   
  
"Nani!"  
  
"For the chocolate! Open your mouth! I'm going to feed this peice too you!"  
  
Yuusuke's eyes didn't change but he did open his mouth. Kurama pushed the soft candy in. The slim fingers rubbed slightly over Yuusuke's tounge. He closed his mouth over the fingers and grasped Kurama's wrist. He sucked the chocolate off the red-heads fingers before he let go and sat back, savoring the candy treat. He missed the smirk that passed over the innocent face of his friend. He also missed the grin on the face of the normally stoic Hiei.  
  
"Its hot in here."  
  
Yuusuke opened his eyes too see Kurama's fingers dancing down the front of his shirt, unfastening the buttons nimbly, the thin fabric falling off his shoulders and onto the bed. Hiei was nodding agreement, removing his jacket and shirt as well. Yuusuke's eyes became the size of small planets. He drooled slightly before he caught himself.  
  
"Umm, *cough* do you want me to turn down the thermostat?"  
  
"No, we're fine now. Aren't you hot under that sweatshirt?"  
  
{Yes! I'm hot! Scalding!}  
  
[SHUT IT!]  
  
"Yipe!"  
  
Kurama's fingers tangled in the bottom of his shirt and yanked it up, over his head, tangling his arms in the sleeves. A warmer hand touched his stomach followed by a hot wet touch.  
  
"AhhhHHHH!"  
  
There were three hands IN his PANTS! He fell back, still struggling with his arms, looking down at Kurama and Hiei. Kurama looked up at him slyly and smirked.  
  
"Is there a problem?"  
  
Innocent voices were useless. Yuusuke moaned as a tounge stroked him better than a hand could have.  
  
"AHHHHHHH!"  
  
Kurama's green eyes hovered before his own. Soft lips pressed against his. He was seeing spots. Then he was left alone.   
  
"Well, lets see, you could write about playing with your friends."  
  
Yuusuke sat up like a shot, yanking on his shirt and refastening his jeans.  
  
"Uhh, maybe... Its an idea."  
  
He hastilly scrawled the word 'friends' on his paper and then sat the paper in his lap. Kurama was near laughing with amusement while Hiei was almost smiling.  
  
"You could write about... martial arts."  
  
"Ummm, thats fighting."  
  
"No, its self defense. There's a differance."  
  
"Where?"  
  
Kurama shrugged.  
  
"I haven't figured that out yet. Hiei?"  
  
"Under a tree sounds fine."  
  
Yuusuke almost choked on his tounge. That was before Kurama moved forwards and pushed his tounge into Yuusuke's mouth. Warm, soft hands were under his shirt, caressing his body while another pair of warmer hands were tucked in his pants. Yuusuke moaned slightly into Kurama's kiss and clung to the red haired fox. Then he was abandoned again, left this time with a peice of soft chocolate in his mouth. He scrambled to pull himself together and backed himself against the headboard of his bed, which rested against the wall of his room.  
  
"You could write about your home, although, it wouldn't be to interesting, would it?"  
  
"N-no!"  
  
Yuusuke could barely speak. Kurama was grinning and Hiei was smirking plainly.  
  
"Well, I really can't think of anything for you to write about. Can you Hiei?"  
  
"No. Ningen?"  
  
"Uhh..."  
  
Yuusuke was panicked. He REALLY wanted to jump them and they kept getting him going then acting like nothing had happened. He didn't really hear anything.  
  
"Ningen. Pay attention."  
  
"Why don't we get his attention."  
  
Yuusuke clamped his mouth shut as his pants were stripped compleatly off and a hot, wet mouth enveloped his erection compleatly. He whimpered as he was released.  
  
"Are you paying attention now, Ningen."  
  
"Mmm?!"  
  
Yuusuke's dark eyes stared into firey red coals.  
  
"I don't think he is, Hiei."  
  
Another wet mouth, not so warm as the first but not cold, swallowed him. He tried, he really did try not to make any noise. But when Hiei pushed his face dangerously close to his own and the kàji youkai*1 ran his tounge over Yuusuke's lips then forced his way inside, Yuusuke moaned loudly.  
  
Kurama gave Yuusuke one last lick and then leaned up over the prone boy. He leaned down and breathed hotly into Yuusuke's ear, whispering softly.  
  
"Are you... Paying attention..."  
  
Dark eyes flew open, Kurama's jungle green ones only centimeter's away. Kurama laughed softly, and ran teasing fingertips over Yuusuke's sides. Hiei was still kissing him, that hot, active tounge moving through Yuusuke's mouth constantly. Yuusuke whimpered into the káji youkai's mouth, writhering under the two demons. Then he was let up, Hiei's mouth gone, all hands gone. But they weren't still playing the light switch game, switch on, sex, switch off, no sex.  
  
Kurama's green eyes framed by the wild red hair were on his left, while Hiei's firey red eyes and spiky black hair with its white fringe were on his right. Yuusuke attempted to remember how people breathed and sat up slowly, clearing his head.  
  
"What...are you trying to do??"  
  
Light fingers latched onto Yuusuke's arm and Kurama's soft voice was right in his ear.  
  
"We are trying, put emphasis on trying, to make you relax and enjoy yourself. Isn't it working?"  
  
Yuusuke looked at his friends and blinked slightly. Hiei looked almost mischeivious and Kurama was wearing a faintly naughty grin. The fact that Hiei was showing any emotion at all was enough to put Yuusuke off balence. His dark eyes moved between the two and he breathed fairly normally again. His mouth curled up in an amused grin.  
  
"Not quite it isn't."  
  
Kurama's musical laughter filled the air along with some softer chuckles from Hiei. Kurama prowled forwards on his hands and knees, making Yuusuke lean back on the bed. Those slim hands worked his shirt up and off, dropping it to the side and then returning to slide over his skin.  
  
"Then lets try again, hmmm?"  
  
Yuusuke grinned and buried his hands in the soft red hair, bringing Kurama's mouth down and seizing the petal soft parted lips in a deep kiss. As he broke the embrace he grinned in classic bad-boy fashion and purred up at his grinning companions.  
  
"Why the fuck not."  
  
~OWARI~  
  
Káji- (destructive) Fire  
  
Egh... Only the second one and IT sucks too! Bleh. Shoot me, someone. Please!  
  
KARIE *muah!* 


End file.
